Slippy's Lips
by Ichibod Ricct
Summary: He might need some big ol' barrlels of balm cos his lips are going to be cracked for WEEKS!Rated for the half way bleeped out wirty dord at the end of the story.


**Here we go, a little something to get the old noodle working again.**

**Please enjoy it to the best of your ability.**

* * *

Suddenly, out in the vast desert, a dune buggy, sped up a canyon wall, at breakneck speeds, and shot straight into the air! Climbing, climbing faster and faster, the buggy went, up into the nether of…. the night sky.

"AHHHHH!" wailed a vixen, tightly gripping any part of the vehicle interior she could sink her claws into. "Slippy, what the hell are you doing?"

A small green frog with a red hat, was leaning over the steering wheel, calculating the predicament and the outcome, in his mind. "uh…" he said, leaning back into his seat, with a vacant look on his face. "I think I'm driving, Krystal."

Krystal stopped screaming, and slapped her forehead. "I know that!"

"Then, what do you mean?" Slippy asked, without moving his eyes off of the path ahead.

"I mean where!" She exclaimed, between screams.

Slippy paused, for a second, and then responded. "I guess up?" He sat back in his chair, and started to chew on nothing as the car kept going up.

Krystal, finally, started to calm down. "Well, this is weird.."

"What?" Slippy asked, spitting the piece of nothing from his mouth.

"We just keep going and go…uh oh." Krystal trailed off, as the buggy started to slow down. "NOOOO!" She started screaming, again. 'We're falling!"

"Not if I can't help it," Slippy proudly stated. He floored the gas pedal and the back tires screeched as the car sped upward, into the dark starry sky, leaving fiery tracks behind.

Krystal was dumbfounded. She looked at Slippy, who was grinning menacingly, but looking forward. She then leaned her head out the side to look behind her. The wheels were spinning furiously, but were on nothing but air. She leaned back into her chair. "How are you doing this, Slippy?"

"By putting the pedal to the metal," he laughed.

"No, I mean what are we driving on?"

Slippy thought for a second. "I have to say nothing, because I can't come up with anything clever to say, sorry!"

This was too much for Krystal. She grabbed her chest. "Ah! I can't breathe." She opened up the dashboard and pulled a lighter out, and pulled a cigarette from her pocket. She lit the cancer stick, and pulled a huge drag from it. She sighed, exhaling the smoke from her nose. "Ah… better!"

Slippy laughed, "And, they call me improbable!"

Krystal, now calmed, looked around to see the two of them were now up in the level of the stars. "Wow…."

"Well, isn't this something?" Slippy looked around.

"AH! Slippy get your eyes back on the road." Krystal reached over and grabbed the wheel, veering the buggy to the left avoiding a star passerby. "Slippy, you almost hit that person!"

"Yeah.." Slippy said, ashamed. "I really didn't meant to…"

"It's okay, just be more careful next time."

"Right!" exclaimed Slippy. "Hey, look!"

Slippy slammed on the brakes, Krystal flew forward, but the seatbelt snapped her, hitting the metal bar over the seat, with the back of her head, making a loud dinging noise that rang loudly. "OW!" She rubbed the bruise on her hand, thoroughly, "Why did you do that?"

"One, please," Slippy said, holding up his index finger.

A bright, glowing start with a red golfing hat handed Slippy a bag with a smiling planet on the front. "Come again," it shouted, and Slippy sped forward again.

"I heard this place has the best food, anywhere!"

"From who," she asked, meekly, still rubbing her bruise.

Slippy paused. "Don't remember." He opened the bag with one hand and pulled a small glowing burger and bit off a piece, sloppily, sauced squeezed from the buns and covered his lips, with a fluorescent glow.

The ride ceased to end, the two remained quiet, and the burger was finished, but Slippy still had glowing lips.

"Uh…" Krystal said, "Are we safe or something, now?"

"Oh yes, "Slippy said, confidently, "We'll be fine, just so long as we have…"

But, Slippy was cut off from his speak, as the buggy shook and rattled, and began to express sounds of empty tank.

"…gas…"

Krystal panicked, again, "Oh no what do WE DO?" She shouted hysterically, again.

"Well," Slippy began, "first, the car well flip about one hundred and eighty degrees so we will be facing the ground."

Just then, the buggy flipped exactly to Slippy's calculations, and began to plummet in that face first fashion.

"HA! How about that, Krystal?" He leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head. "I AM a genius!"

"No, we are now going to die face first!"

"Well", but Slippy was interrupted as he caught a rush of the current of air under his lips. He waved his arms around in shock, as his massive lips flapped spasmodically in his face, the star burger sauce flying away. He pushed both sides, of the lips with his hands, and then closed them shut.

He exhaled a sigh of relief through his nostrils. He ducked under the windshield and said, "Well….ahem…" He cleared his throat. "Well, we could use the parachutes."

"We don't have any, Slippy…" She said, this time lowly.

"Ah….then I guess we are dead." Slippy, finally sounded disappointed

Krystal faced forward, tehn without turning her head, she said, "No…I know how to get out of this..." She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, holding on to the top pane of the window to keep from being pulled out.

"What are you doing?" Slippy asked, now scared, finally.

She grabbed Slippy by the shoulder, and lifted him up, effortlessly, and help him in front of her. "This may hurt…"

"Huh…?"

Krystal jumped from the buggy, holding onto Slippy. She held him up, face facing towards the ground, and ripped his mouth open.

Slippy's lips spread out, enormously, and Krystal held onto opposite ends.

Their fall slowed, drastically.

"How about this, huh, Slippy? Genius, or what?" Krystal grinned, laughing loudly.

"ITH ITHEEE EEARKAUHL!" Slippy exclaimed, to the best of his lip spread predicament.

The two floated down to safety. Krystal touched ground and let go of Slippy's lips. Slippy gracefully landed on his two feet but his lips plopped all round him, kicking up sand.

"Oh wow, that was fun…we should do that again, some time, huh?

Slippy manually opened a side of his lips to sound, "Uh-huh."

Slippy threw his sagging lips over his shoulder, and they made there way to home, until….

"Excuse me, you two?" A police officer said, standing near their burnt, twisted wreckage of the once buggy. "Does this belong to you two?"

They both nodded.

The cop removed hi glasses. "I am going to have to ask you two to please move it away from the fire hydrant."

"But, officer we can't, that is where it crashed, and it won't move, because its part everywhere…and it's out of gas." Krystal hopelessly explained, feeling like she tripped over her sentence.

"Uh-huh…how exactly did it crash here? Dropped from the sky?" The cop/ laughed, whilst tearing a piece of paper, and handed it to Krystal.

Krystal and lLippy kept looking at him, with blank stares.

"Oh, you are serious…." Then, the cop, waved his wand, and turned his head. "Well, not my problem, make sure you two pay the bill, and forty-eight hours of community service."

Slippy opened his lips, with his hands. "OH FUHH!"

* * *

**So, how was that? A cool little short story, I hope.**

**PLease REview...I'd MUch APpreciate it.**


End file.
